2373
2373 was, on Earth's calendar, the 74th year of the 24th century, and the fourth year of the 2370s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in stardates this era begin with stardate 2373.0 }}. in some systems of dating, and stardates 50000.0 to 59999 in others. . Events * Starfleet introduces a new uniform design that quickly replaces all uniforms in use heather-gray shoulders and department color indicated by the undershirt and the cuffs on the jacket, but the crew aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] and the crew aboard the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] continued to use the previous uniform design, due to their ships being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. }} * After suffering heavy losses, Chancellor Gowron arrives at Deep Space 9 for medical assistance. To prepare for a Dominion invasion, Gowron reinstates the Khitomer Accords. Politics * The Thallonian Empire collapses. * Bajor assumes full control of Starbase Deep Space Nine on a temporary 60-day basis. Deep Space Nine is renamed Emissary's Sanctuary by the Bajoran government. Conflicts * Starfleet infiltrates the initiation ceremony of the Order of the Bat'leth and exposes General Martok, Chancellor Gowron's chief of staff, as a Founder, helping to bring an end to the year-long unofficial Federation-Klingon War. * The Borg Collective launches another incursion of Federation space, leading to the Battle of Sector 001. * The Dominion War begins in late December with the mining of the Bajoran wormhole and the capture of starbase Deep Space 9 by Dominion forces. }} Federation politics * Min Zife of Bolarus assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. * President Zife covertly provides experimental nadion-pulse cannons to Tezwa, using the Orion Syndicate as a go-between. Cardassian politics * Cardassian head of state Meya Rejal transfers power to Gul Skrain Dukat after the Klingon attacks on Cardassia, believing that a war-leader is now more appropriate to determine the fate of Cardassia. * The Cardassian Union joins the Dominion. Starfleet operations * , missing since 2371, is officially declared lost. * After learning from Ro Laren that the Dominion is trying to build an artificial wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, Enterprise's captain Jean-Luc Picard, together with Geordi LaForge and Ro, go on a covert mission to sabotage the attempt. They are able to rescue Sam Lavelle who, being a war prisoner to the Dominion, was forced to mine the required Corzanium in the Eye of Talek - a black hole inside the Badlands. *The ''Columbia'' (NX-02), missing for over 200 years, is discovered in the Gamma Quadrant by the crew of the |Gods of Night}} Promotions and transfers * Sara Nave graduates from Starfleet Academy at the age of 18, after being admitted on an accelerated curriculum. }} *Captain Mackenzie Calhoun assumes command of the . He retains Commander Elizabeth Shelby as first officer; among the rest of his senior crew are: recently promoted Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne 172, promoted from assistant to chief engineer; Lieutenant Zak Kebron, chief of security/tactical officer; Lieutenant Soleta (from Starfleet Academy), chief science officer; Dr. Selar (from the ), chief medical officer; Lieutenant Robin Lefler (also from Enterprise), operations manager; and Lieutenant Mark McHenry, conn officer. * Fabian Stevens returns to his family's shuttle business. People Births and deaths * Former Cardassian head of state Meya Rejal is executed by the Dominion * Q is born. Notable people akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. bodai Shin.jpg|Bodai Shin. caliginous.jpg|Caliginous. chakotayBlackShore.jpg|Chakotay. dATAKKillingshadows1.jpg|Data. doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. janewayFlashback.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. kesBlackShore.jpg|Kes. kirkreturn.jpg|James T. Kirk. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. h. Noguri.jpg|Hisharo Noguri. parisDoH.jpg|Tom Paris. picarks2-01.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. rikeks2-01.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. selaks2-01.jpg|Sela. siskoTribbles.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. belannaDoH.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. wORF Killingshadows1.jpg|Worf. Appendices References and notes Stories | subdivide =Then: One Year Ago| series =VOY| date =2373 | media =episode novelization | note = | cover =File:Day of Honor.jpg| }} , The Trap (Part 3), The Secret | subdivide = | series = TNG | date = 2373 | stardate = | media = comic | note = | cover = file:killingshadows1.jpg }} | subdivide =| series =DS9| date =2373 | media =novel | note = | cover =File:Day of Honor Honor Bound.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover =File:Echoes.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = 50348.1| media = episode| note = | cover =File:Warlord.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = TNG| date = 2373| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover =File:Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = SA| date = 2373| stardate = | media = comic| note = | cover = File:SA11.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = 50537.2| media = episode| note = | cover = File:BloodFever.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = 50614.2 | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = 50693.2 | media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2373| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover = File:SNW.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2373| stardate = | media = comic| note =The Telepathy War crossover takes place right after ''Soldiers of the Empire. | cover = File:DayofHonor.jpg| }} | title =Gods of Night| subdivide =Prologue| series = | date =2373 | stardate = | media =novel | note =Takes place about a week after "Children of Time"| cover =File:Gods of Night.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2373| stardate = | media = episode| note = | cover = File:Blaze of Glory.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2373| stardate = 50901.7| media = episode| note = | cover = File:Garak Empok Nor.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = SA| date = 2373| stardate = | media = comic| note = | cover = File:SA15.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series =DS9| date =2373| media =short story| note = | cover =File:SNWII.jpg| }} | subdivide = Chapter 11| series =TOS| date =2373 | stardate = | media =novel | note = | cover =File:Exodus.jpg| }} }} External link * category:years